A Gardevoir's New Life
by 411thr0N3
Summary: They fell in love. They were able to marry, but will a husband let his wife fight for him? Male Gardevoir X Male OC. Oneshot. RATED M. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.


**Alright, here is the second part to Danny's adventures. I won't expect this one to be as good as the last arc, but I still hope you all like it. Again, everything pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak INC. I just want to write for the joy of others.  
**

I fell in love with him all over again... He carried me through the doors, those strong arms cradling me like so long ago... Our honeymoon was in a small cabin off the bay of Courmarine City, a tiny thing overlooking the sea, and as the sun was setting, it lit up his hair into a burst of honey-gold. His tanned skin looked the color of bronze in this light, glinting like the polished metal, but I wasn't staring at those. No... those eyes... those beautiful blue eyes the color of the sea... I was still in wedding dress, my body not yet changing back to its normal form. My open heart piece vibrated with energy. Just thinking about it, the fact that merely weeks ago this beautiful trainer risked his life to give us this wonderful moment, sent shivers through me. He must have felt it when he picked me up from sawsbuck-drawn carriage (they had rapidashes, but they were way too much; besides, it was spring). My loving husband, a word that rings in my heart, looked down at me and smiled. Arceus, that smile... even if I was a male, it made me feel like the luckiest wife in the world...

"Are you doing alright?"

Alright? No. My heart was beating; my mind was racing. My head felt absolutely dizzy. There was a giant blush on my face! No... I wasn't alright. I was absolutely perfect. My left hand played along his farther shoulder, feeling up and down its toned... slim... smooth shape. A glint caught my eye; the ring... my ring... I held my left hand to chest, gripping it with my right. A shuttering sigh was all I could manage. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. It seemed so different now. A kiss before seemed just like an act of love, a show of love. Now, it was so much more; it was an acknowledgement of the bond, a reminder of how close we were, love transmuted into eternal passion and compassion. It was the reminder I hoped to find each day, several times a day.

When he carried me through the archway, my heart nearly stopped. On the table was a spread of decadent dishes. Spaghetti topped with spicy tamato berry sauce. Balm mushrooms stuffed with delicious veggies. A cake was glazed with sitrus berry icing. As he let me back onto the ground, I couldn't even speak, looking at the whole array lit by candles... Did he set this up? I looked at him and I caught the look on his face, that look of satisfaction. It quickly disappeared under that fake surprise. I gave him tightest hug I could muster!

We ate dinner in silence so sweet and subtle; I couldn't bare to break it. We just stared into each others eyes... those eyes... they make my heart flutter at the sight... There were a few times I nearly forgot about eating, and once where I missed the fork completely... did I mention those eyes?... Dinner was over, and the dishes were put away. It was kinda easy when you are part psychic. Then, we spent time within the cabin, a good hour spent in just his arms, laying on the couch. His fingers would trace over me from time to time, feeling my hips and back, his fingers stroking my heart piece... It never occurred to me then, but my heart was physically open to the elements, where anyone could hurt it... and his light touch gave me no fear... I wanted it... It took that whole hour for us to realize we were still in our wedding clothes... well, he was at least. I wanted to fix that.

I could my old form in me, and I merely chose to return to it, going back to my simple dress-like skirt, my heart piece going back to its spire shape... though it was still open for him... He was a bit confused at first, but when I unzipped his pants, he got a clue. I took it out, his five inch shaft flaccid at first but quickly growing. My tongue stroked it gently and slowly, every emotion telling me that this was my husband's shaft, that this was my husband I was pleasuring. I couldn't help it, and I tried to take it all, trying to swallow his shaft, to let him feel pleasure throughout it. I nearly gagged, a tear running down my cheek. Pleasure disappeared that second, and Aaron sat forward, gently holding my head, asking if I was alright. I couldn't help but smile... No matter what... He wanted me to be safe. I pushed him back down onto the couch, making him sit as I kneel between his legs, my mouth and tongue going back to pleasure his head as my fingers traced his little balls. I felt him shutter, his legs quivering. Those cute little moans came back, his lips only able to whimper "Danny" and a few indistinct moans as a hand gripped my head, pulling my green hair gently. I knew he was close... and I was happy for it, to pleasure him as both a wife and a lover. I swallowed each drop, each salty, sweet drop, loving his taste. As I reveled in the taste, I suddenly felt myself picked up and placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. He spread my legs with gentle determination, that mischievous smile softened by those loving eyes. He pulled up my dress to reveal my tiny, pink shaft. Only two inches at max, I really had nothing to hide, but the thought of people seeing it... No... Only Aaron would... and he loved it... He's always told me how cute it was. He called it fun-sized one time... I was mad at him for two whole seconds... Those thoughts disappeared, though, the minute his fingers touched it, followed by his tongue... then those lips... It wasn't long for me... I panted heavily on the coffee table as he kissed my lips... I made only a half-attempt to kiss back... he knew every trick for me... and I loved it.

For several days, we spent in that cabin. Though, we did go out to the beach, which was just outside our door. Outside the limits of the city, nobody really came out this far, and I used this to my fullest advantage. I had taken what clothes he had packed and left him naked inside; he was quite shy for such a cutie. As he stood there, telling me to give him back his cloths, I lifted up my skirt high, showing off my little shaft. I gave him that smile that I knew he would trust. Every time we touched the water, he wore absolutely nothing, and it was then I realized how hot he looked with water glistening down that nice... smoking... oh Xerneas...

The week we spent, and the love we made, did not even sum up my feelings for him. When we even did go into the city, not a soul challenged our love. Sure there was the dirty look or two, but for each one was a thousand smiles. An ice cream maker asked why I was not in my pokeball. We held up our rings without a word. We walked out with two cones filled ice cream. Mine was mago flavored! As we spent the week, I kept thinking about how this was all because of Aaron, how he had made our dreams come true at the risk of his own life. I had give back to him, I had to show just how much I loved him... but how? It was then that I remembered what he had spent all his life to do, what he was trying to do before he even saved me. It was then I was determined to help him win the championship.

Something was... different...when we came back... At first, it seemed like nothing as I cheered from the side lines, letting him know I was here to help. Overtime, though... it felt... different... As we battled down Victory Road, scaling back up to the Pokemon League, we-No... he faced many rivals, all of which nearly matched him in strength. Before I could help, before I could jump into the fight, he would call out another pokemon, like he was... prepared... Even Horus and Rac thought it was strange... We finally got back to the waterfall, though, the same one that I sent those-those monsters to topple over. His gyarados Dory got us quickly up it, her powerful serpentine form slithering up the curtain of rapid water with ease. Breaching the top, we had our eyes set again on the Pokemon League. In honor of our return, the Elite Four had a room reserved for us, Drasna greeting us at the door. I was so happy to see her that I forgot everything, rushing to hug her. However, it took only a fact to remind me that something was wrong.

"My, Danny, you seem absolutely lively, yet Aaron is just tuckered out," she observed, "He must take good care of you."

Those words stuck with me as we stayed in our room that night, Aaron quite relieved to be in a quiet place. I, however, had questions that needed answered. I grabbed Horus's pokeball from his bag and stormed toward him. I didn't give Aaron time to react as I thrust it in his face, pointing at it. He didn't have words. I pointed to myself then the ball. Why wasn't I fighting like Horus?

It seemed to strike him like a hammer. Good. He sat up and shuffled nervously. He tried to explain, tried to tell me that Horus could take it. I lifted the bed with him on it, the desk, the dresser, everything in the bedroom off the ground and glared at him. Could I not? As I sat everything back down, he just looked at me, not afraid, a bit shocked maybe, but filled with shame. I stamped my foot; I wanted an answer. Why could I not fight!?

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

I stood there, a bit shocked. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. He told me how it had haunted him, the thought of me being blasted, smashed and ripped into by pokemon possibly several times my size. I could see the hurt in his eyes, just how much the thought hurt him. This was why, then... Our relationship... our marriage... it was holding him back... I saw how the fights went, several times just winning by a thread... What if I had been in those battles?... What if I had fought for him?... What if I was his pokemon, not his wife?...

My breath shuttered as I stomped back to his bag, reaching in and ruffling through it. What I brought out made Aaron rush from the bed.

"Danny, no!"

I was gone. In a flash of light, I went inside the pokeball, zipped inside. Before he could even grab me, I was whisked away. He already had six pokemon... I had only followed him... As I sat in that ball, it warped into a facility I knew nothing about. I didn't care, though... I didn't care!... I was just a loose weight to him... just a wheel he couldn't use... If he didn't want me there... if all I could do was just be on the side lines, watching as he struggled with each and every fight... I was better off here... Not in his way...

I didn't know how much time I spent in there as a globe of light. Hours? Days? I didn't care... I didn't even sleep... My heart held nothing but sadness and betrayal... no... I shouldn't feel betrayed... He didn't betray me... He just... just didn't choose me... I just wanted to fight for him, to see that smile when we finally won! I wanted to be there for him, to not just see him win but help him win! Was that not what a wife does!? Push their husband to succeed!?... Maybe... being what I was... I just held him back... maybe... maybe I should have touched the dawn stone...

Suddenly, everything started to move. A hand had gripped around the ball I was in. The hand was white, not tan like... like Aaron... I felt my body released from the ball, light dissipating before my eyes to let me see around. It was lab, not the middle of the Pokemon League, and as I looked for Aaron, I was only met with the sight of another as he pulled up two chairs. I would have blasted him if not for the fact that he seemed so... peaceful. His smile just beamed with friendliness as his gray eyes seemed to illuminate with knowledge. Besides, anybody who could sport dark blue tendrils of hair from an already messy style doesn't scream threatening. As he lab coat swept around him, he placed a chair before me and then took a seat in the other, the back of the seat facing me, his arms crossed on top of the back. I stood there for a moment, confused.

"Sit," he said, invitingly, "I will not harm you. No true man of science would ever harm another being."

I was hesitant, but obliged, taking the seat. My legs pressed together under my dress, I sat there, expecting something to happen. Looking around, I was sure I would see him...

"Sorry to say, but he is not here. We are in my lab, which is on the edge of Lumiose City, and I suspect he is fighting now at the Pokemon League."

I was a bit shocked by that, that I had shot right back to Lumiose, so far away... No, he didn't need me to fight. He didn't need me to win. He could do it himself, without me...

"Ah, the curse of love," the scientist said, "To be so far away to not help, but feeling it will help. Oui, two hearts hurting to be with one another, yet torn apart for apparent good."

He then looked me in the eyes, his gray eyes seemingly infinite with knowledge, and stated, "He will lose, you know."

I shot up to my feet. How would he know that? Aaron was one of the strongest, bravest person I had ever known! Even with Drasna's dragon types, as well as the rest of the Elite Four, Aaron would find a way! He had to!

The scientist seemed to chuckle at my protest, at my flare of loyalty. He leaned back a bit, hanging on to the back of the chair.

"I remember when I first met Aaron all those years ago," he stated, "He has grown as a man, as a trainer! Did you know that blaziken has been with him since the start? Those two made an unstoppable team."

Made!? They are! I've seen Horus alone stomp, kick and punch his way out of every situation. With Aaron, it was like watching a single entity, the two needing the other. There was no way they could lose.

"Ah, but love renders the mind helpless to emotions," the scientist explained, "Even the simplest quarrel could end in a devastating blow to one's mind. Right now, Aaron isn't thinking about the battle."

Aaron always thought of the battle! His mind was brilliant with strategies! Every time I saw him win, it was like watching art! The only thing he loved more than battling was... me... He loved me... so much as to not let me get hurt... Now... being so far away...

A beeping sound stopped my thought, the scientist getting up to look at a monitor. Gazing on it made him sigh happily.

"Somebody is waiting for you," he told, "I think he needs you."

My heart froze... I must have left him a mess... Oh Arceus what have I done!? I looked at the scientist, who had picked up my pokeball, the cage I had locked myself in to escape the pain. He held it up.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded vigorously. I had to help him!

"Then you shall be off," he told, "Tell Aaron Professor Sycamore says hi."

Light enveloped me again, and soon the ball was back in warp speed. Don't worry, my love. I'm coming.

The ball materialized and I saw him there, looking at the ball, his eyes so sad... so sorry... His hand reached out, but curled away. Was he afraid? No... he was ashamed... ashamed of what happened... that his actions to protect me from harm caused all of this drama. I understood, though... That night he fell from the sky... He didn't want anything like that to happen to me. I wanted him to pick up the ball, to urge him. With any force I could, I smacked around the inside of the ball. I wanted out! I wanted to be with him! I could feel the pokeball wriggle and squirm, trying to keep me inside. He must have seen it, too. His eyes were filled with puzzlement, finally taking the ball into his hand. I looked at him, pleadingly, this little ball of light just wanting to be free for him. He gave a heavy sigh and carried me to our room from the Pokemon League's pokecenter, away from prying eyes of the attendants of the League. There he released me, and I could do nothing but stare at him, even the capture light dissipating from around me. He wasn't able to look me in the eyes... poor Aaron...

"I'm so sorry..."

I craned my neck back in surprise, wondering what he was saying.

"Th-this... This was all my fault..." he stammered, "I just... I just can't imagine it... imagine what would... would..."

I gasped as he collapsed to his knees gasping for air between shuttering cries, his voice choked while tears ran down his face. I knew nothing else but to run to him, sitting down and hugging him and much as I could. He gasped and shivered between bouts of tears, which dotted against my dress as I pulled him towards me... I understood him, though... I knew this was all to protect the one thing he loved most of all... me... He did nothing wrong, nothing I could ever be mad at. I stroked his honey hair, his head now resting against my chest, his forehead against my heart piece. He was laying down now, curled up against me, tears still dotting his face. The moon pierced through the window of the living room upon us, glistening his beautiful, yet ragged, hair. He had been worn out... The professor must have been right, but I had to make sure.

I turned his face up gently with my hand, letting it pass over his smooth skin. I had a calm smile, a smile that I hope told him everything was alright. I grabbed Horus's pokeball from his belt, holding it up to him. He sniffled and pushed it away, a few more tears dotting his face.

"We... we never even got past one..." he told, "I... I can't do anything right."

I switched from sadness to anger. How dare he say that about himself! Who got us here in the first place? It wasn't me, I knew that. Standing up, I used my psychic powers to stand him up, looking into his face. I showed him my ring, the ring that signified everything about us, how everything had gone so right for us. I stared intensely into his eyes, challenging him to say it. Could he say that he did that wrong? He got the message.

"No! Oh, Danny, no; I didn't mean it like that!" He placed his loving hands on my shoulders, looking me in the face. "You were never a mistake! I just... maybe... maybe I made a mistake... that I'm a bad husband..."  
His eyes... oh Dialga... they seem so depressed... the ocean blue turning into a murky darkness, happiness draining away... To believe that you have messed everything up... I knew that feeling too well. I waved my hands and he began to levitate. In a state of surprise, Aaron watched as I took him to the bed, laying him there. Then, with flick of my wrist, his clothes were removed, everything, down only to that bronze skin. I then climbed up onto the bed, looking into his eyes; the murkiness was gone, again the color of a sea.

"Danny, what are doing?" he asked, a bit more nervous than afraid. I put a finger up to his lips. There was no need to speak. I then started to kiss him, first the lips, then across the cheeks, then going down his neck, slowly, lovingly. As I did, my dress had scooted just a bit up, the tip of his throbbing shaft touching mine. I pressed my body against his, so they would rub against one another, my little two inch shaft massaging his. I heard his breathing shiver in response as I then kissed across his chest. He was not hairy at all, since each time he showered he would shave, which is why it felt like warm, polished marble to pass my hand against his pecs. It was also how I saw those two nubs. I've seen them before on different males, and I think even the females had them; nipples, I think they're called. Gardevoir, even females, didn't have them. I overheard that females were sensitive there... were males? Aaron gasped in surprise and then moaned in pleasure, my lips suckling his right while my fingers played with his left. It was a different sound than before... a helpless sound... like when he stroked my heart piece, when stone-like skin became so sensitive... I stopped for a moment to smile up at him, Aaron unable to do anything but stare back, panting a little. I was so adorable. I then stopped, resuming my kissing further and further down. Soon, my lower end hung off the end of the bed, and my head was between his legs, my tongue running against his shaft-

"S-stop!" Aaron sat up, scooting away, as if he was afraid. Why was he afraid? I looked at him in concern, hoping to see something I could help.

"I don't deserve this..."

I looked at him in confusion. What did he say? It took me several seconds to process what he meant. Why should he not deserve this?

"I screwed up," he told, "All of this was my fault, and what do I get? I get pleasure. I get something that is the best thing ever! I shouldn't do this. I don't deserve it!"

My psychic powers pinned him to the bed, a surprised gasp rushing from his mouth. I sighed and released him, Aaron not daring to move now. I walked over and leaned over him, my hand stoking his cheek. His eyes were filled with worry and anxiety, that he may not deserve any of this... was I not like that so long ago?... It was then I gave him that smile and the gleam in my eyes, that all was okay, that he didn't need to do anything. This was his time, I said to him, this was his night.

I climbed over him, my legs spread over his, our two shafts touching once more. I even showed him, lifting up my dress to let him know that it was really me. I reached down and stroked his shaft, feeling each and every pulsing vein within it. I touched it just right, I felt his heartbeat; it was racing. My hands then began to explore his body. It was then I really never got a good look at him before, not this close. Usually at this range, I was either lost in his eyes or lost in pleasure, or both. I noticed grooves and curves of muscles I never noticed before. I counted his ribs, passing my hand along each set. Then his arms, oh Arceus. I could feel the power rippling through his slim biceps, tensing a bit under my touch. With so much power, he held me so gently... I saw the lines of his hands, gentle swerves where his hand bent and moved. Then I reached back to feel his legs. They tensed with muscle at the touch, flexing a bit, showing off strength that they too had. Did he train with Horus? It would not really surprise me. To think, though... this was my husband... this bronze skin man with a slim, muscular body... and he never once showed me how powerful he was. He never harmed me, never abused me... though, he could have easily... Instead, he showed me nothing but compassion, protecting me with his strength. I looked at him, probably with the most dreamy eyes possible. He gave shuttering sigh and his blue eyes returning to normal, showing that love that I had gazed into for several wonderful months. It was then I summoned his bag to us, pulling from it lube and a condom, smiling down at him. As I massaged his erect penis, letting my fingers stroke up and down, I gently rolled the condom down, always keeping eye contact, always smiling to him... I had forgotten what I was doing... just... staring... It was thirty seconds, but felt like hours, before I realized what I had forgotten. Then came the lube, and he must love me a lot, because the minute I was done making his shaft nice and slick, I ran to the bathroom. It felt like goo on my hands, and it didn't help that he started laughing, obviously feeling a bit better, especially when I tried opening the door, the metal knob slipping in my hands! Finally, I used my powers and just opened the door that way, washing my hands of the stuff. When I came back out, I was afraid at first that Aaron, until he gave a bombastic laugh, wheezing as he tried to get air. At that point, I glared at him, looking as ferocious as I could. Looking at me all puffed up, he just giggled, until I pounced over, my telekinesis flying me towards him, landing on Aaron and pinning his arms to the bed, his shaft rubbing against my bum. I then glared at him some more, with a mischievous smile (at least I hope it was mischievous) playing along my lips. I then ravaged him with kisses, feeling his tongue breach my lips and hug mine. I lifted my rear a bit as I felt his hands position his shaft and pull back a cheek. I gasped a little and, in a trance of pleasure, sat slowly back. A quaking sigh escaped from me as gravity pulled me down his shaft, the whole rod sheathed within me. I panted a little, that goofy look for sure on my face again, like my whole brain had one giant orgasm, along with that bright red blush. Then he gave a brisk thrust. I squeaked in pleasure. When I looked at Aaron, he looked at me his eyes beaming with a playful smile. As we looked at each other we began to laugh, laughing at what just happened, laughing because we could laugh. Those were the eyes I fell in love with, those eyes so filled with love and joy. Then the laughter started to subside, and I just leaned over, looking into his eyes as his shift was still buried inside me. We both sighed, content with each other. The past argument, the past drama, was just that, sweeping into the past. Now, he gave another thrust, I gasped in pleasure, a smile still illuminating on my lips. I stopped him, though; he wasn't supposed to do anything. This was his time. I wiggled my bum, moving and massaging his shaft. Then, I lifted my hip up and then down, slowly and lovingly, seeing the expression change on his face. His eyes started to close and his smile started to disappear, gasping a little from the feeling around his shaft. I smiled, moaning a little with each down stroke, addicted to the effect I had on him, to make him feel so good, both physically and emotionally. Those thoughts, though, when his hands took hold of my hips. Instincts had taken control over the intimacy.

Suddenly, I was rocketed up and down, Aaron's strong body pushing deep into me with each and every blow. My mind turned against me, my sensual plan from before transforming into natural love, my body pushing back against him, blow for blow. Each thrust seemed to ring me like a bell, my prostate rubbed with each passing stroke. My moans turned to screams, howls of pleasures as my lover, my hot, sexy husband, made me feel like a real female, a real wife. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders, using it as leverage, to rub his shaft more into me, to feel more of him inside of me. As it happened, I felt a hand leave my hip and touch my heart piece. I flinch from the pleasure and could only squint my eyes, panting hard. He smiled at me, that gorgeous smile that seemed to tell me every single thing he loved about me, all in one movement. Electricity played sweetly through me as he passed his fingers as gently as he could along my heart. My own hand slipped down to his chest, right over his heart. I could feel it beat under my palm.

"I- I love you, Danny Olive," he tried to say in tussle of love. "I always will."

I couldn't help it. Along with that stupid blush, tears started to gleam in my eyes, my mouth turning into a bright beaming of happiness. Right here, in the middle of our love making, he had to say that... that jerk... that cute, hot jerk... I cried out in the purest pleasure, all the aspects of love vocalized into one feral howl. My mind was racked with sweet images of our honeymoon, of us walking on the beach, laying on the bed, and staring into each other's eyes, mixed with the steaming physical intimacy he had just given to me. That's when I felt the condom break. I don't know what happened. Maybe we were too rough, but I felt his seed pour into me, and I climaxed again. Except this time, I was silent. I was still, the feeling of thunder cracking throughout my body making me shutter, but that was it. I just panted, my eyes just barely able to keep open. I couldn't fall. I was too tired and fatigued to fall. Forward, backward, sideways, it was too much energy to me. I just stayed there, unmoved, Aaron's shaft still impaling me. Aaron, however, was a bit better off. It took him a few seconds to recover, and with those slim, strong arms, he hoisted me off his shaft, which bobbed out, the head piercing through the condom. I guess we were too rough. My mind was useless, though, neurons barely firing off to tell me how to breath correctly. He laid me on my side to his right, my back up against his chest, feeling once more his peaceful heartbeat, which, although beating quickly, was starting to slow down. I, however, could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears, my heart piece feeling like it was vibrating with each second. I then felt kissing along the back of the neck, those perfect lips then kissing along my left shoulder.

"If you want to, Danny, I won't stop you from battling," he told, his left arm reaching around to hug me, his ring gleaming in the moonlight, "I- I may be a bit scared about it, but I'd be honored to have my wife fight beside me."

I only managed a weak smile as I tried... just a little farther... to hold his hand. As my vision blurred, I saw his hand take mine, the two rings gleaming... then I slipped into dreams.

I don't know what state Aaron was in originally, but when he went into the Pokemon League, again, passing through those great doors, he looked like he could tear down mountains. I would joke and say it was the sex that helped, but I think it was just me being here, letting him know I would be by his side. He destroyed my pokeball, releasing me from it like he did when I was a ralts. Great Xerneas... I think that was ten or eleven months ago. Everything has changed so much. Now, we stood against the Elite Four and their Champion. With our first step together, we stepped in as both husband and wife and pokemon and trainer.

He was like a hurricane. It was apparent he had battle the Elite of Water before and loss devastatingly, but the look on the blond-haired master's face said it all; this was a different Aaron. His aegislash, Cutter, sliced through several of the Elite's pokemon, eventually retreating before a gyarados, Rac then smashing into the blue serpent. Then came the Elite of Metal, Horus and Aaron's lucario, Rex, going in a blitzkrieg, destroying everything in his path, but in that fight, Rex fell to another aegislash, the sword and shield hitting him with sacred sword. Fire was next, both Dory and Rac going in, Rac badly damaged while Dory decimated every pokemon in her way. Finally, we came to Drasna, who seemed absolutely thrilled to see us, she hugged me tightly and said she would expect to see my greatest. Dory, though, took most of show, her ice fang breaking through each opponent. However, it took its toll, Dory heavily damaged by the faster dragons. With her defeat, Drasna gave us both a tighter hug, congratulating us, telling us how proud she was. Now, there was only one battle left, the champion herself.

Aaron told me her name was Diantha, which, coupled with what I saw of her, did not seem very threatening. Dressing in white clothing with pillow-like wings on her back, she didn't seem all that much a threat. Even the pokemon she sent out first didn't seem frightening. It was a little bird wrestler. Turns out, that thing was a horrible little cretin. Dory was the first out and instantly started attacking. It took one hit. After Dory had attacked, Diantha simply commanded "Payback," and the hawlucha launched forward, a dark energy smashing into my friend. She landed on the ground, unconscious. Cutter was sent out next, and luckily his steel skin protected him from the dark attack. Gathering his strength, Cutter needed only one shot, sneaking through the shadows and unsheathing his blade. The hawlucha wasn't quick enough. The next pokemon, though, was a monster. Standing like a giant on the battlefield, the ancient dinosaur king roared, and with Diantha's order, it charged forth, its teeth bursting in flames. Cutter only got one swipe before the tyrantrum bit into him, the fire burning him badly. Tossing him aside, the shield-and-sword pokemon laid still on the ground. Aaron quickly called him back. As he tried to choose which one to send next, I looked at the giant Rex, and I felt ready. Before he could say a thing, I stepped out into the battlefield.

"D-Danny?"

I looked back at Aaron and smiled, hoping he would trust me.

"Are... Are you sure?"

I walked back, grabbed his face and gave him the biggest kiss. The cute look he had been priceless.

"Well, then," Diantha said, intrigued, "It is a first that my pokemon fight against my opponent's wife. May the best fighter win."

I smiled and glared at the tyrantrum. Bring it on, you overgrown scale head. He seemed to take the hint.

"Danny! Use Will O Wisp!"

"Tyrantrum, Crunch!"

Concentrating, I threw small sparks of blue fire, which sprayed against the tyrantrum's skin. One caught the over-sized treecko in the eye and it lost its balance, toppling to the ground. I leapt away as those jaws still tried to find a target, gnashing and biting in a flail of teeth. As it got to its feet, blisters formed all around its body. It didn't seem pleased. Good. Everyone likes a challenge.

"Danny, now!"

I knew what to do, raising my hand into the air, light emanating from the windows. I was a male who was a wife. I wear a dress. I am not a push over. I've trained with Horus and Rac long enough to know what I was strong against. I knew fighters hate psychics-,

"Tyrantrum, quick! Thunder Fang!"

-and dragons hate fairies.

I unleashed the energy, the light of the moon flooding against the big oaf, blasting him back. The titanic gecko smashed into the ground, and I smiled, looking to Aaron. My heart fluttered a little, seeing Aaron's shock turn into absolute joy.

"Danny!" he shouted, and gave a victorious laugh, and I ran into his arms, my strong man spinning me around in glee. "You were amazing!"

I couldn't help but give a beaming smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now, now," Diantha giggled, "The battle is not over yet, love birds!"

The tyrantrum disappeared in a flash light, replaced with another dinosaur, a blue, long-necked pokemon with frills of light blue skin running down its neck. It actually looked quite beautiful.

"Honey, get back!"

My heart skipped a beat. Did Aaron call me honey!? As his arm wrapped around me, though, I instantly remembered we were in a battle, hugging his side as he unleashed Horus, who lashed out right out of the pokeball.

"Horus, Sky Uppercut!"

It took only a split second, not even Diantha being able to counter. In one leap, Horus's strong legs propelled him straight into the poor aurorus, his fist smashing against its face. It made a heartbreaking moan as it smacked into the ground. I wanted to rush to its aid, but Aaron stopped me.

"Those things are really powerful," he told me, "They're not as fragile as they look."

The pokemon was a gourgeist, the pumpkin ghost taken down with one blaze kick from Horus. With that, Diantha had only one more pokemon! We could win!

Then she came out. I knew it was a she just by the look of her, that natural grace as she came out of the pokeball, the balanced pose she had from birth, all things I had worked so hard to mimic she was a master of. There stood Diantha's last pokemon, a female gardevoir.

Aaron didn't hesitate, commanding Horus to attack. Horus's claws turned as dark as shadows, and he raced forward. If anyone could win now, Horus could do it! A brilliant light, though, was a light of our bleakest hour.

"Psychic, Gardevoir!"

From out of the light, Horus flew back like a rocket, smashing into the wall and collapsing onto the floor, knocked unconscious. Oh Arceus... from out of the light, the gardevoir stepped forward, wearing a wedding dress. She looked at me in challenge, wanting me to step forward, to battle me next. I was a bit scared. She had finished off Horus so quickly, and with only a single attack! Was there any doubt that I could last longer?

No! I had to try, to help Aaron succeed his dream! I stepped out into the battlefield, my eyes trained on my opponent. I will do anything for Aaron, no matter what.

"Danny, catch!"

He almost hit me in the head with it! He could throw pokeballs but not- wait, it was my stone!

"Ah, so you found it!" Diantha yelled, "Told you it would be in the ruins!"

I looked at Aaron and smiled confidently, though I didn't know what my wedding dress would mean to this battle. I changed, though, light enveloping me once more, releasing me into my new form, my wedding dress. That's when I realized the power, my now open heart piece invigorating with energy. I guess, when you're getting married, a power, you don't really notice the power boost. This was it, though, the power I needed. No matter what, I was gonna win this for Aaron, to let him realize his dream. Now, there was no holding back; I had to win.

"Shadow ball!"

"Will O Wisp!"

A mix of fire and shadows collided, the mixture exploding between us. I took the chance, diving into the smoke. If I could just sense her- oh, no! She can sense me, too!

"Thunderbolt!"

"Protect!"

The reflective dome was just barely up before lightning clapped from up above. I knew where she was, though! Blue flames covered my hands again and I shot them up, hoping to catch her. With a surprise cry, the flames had hit their mark, the female levitating back to the ground, glaring at me, burns all over her. I smiled for only moment until I felt pain across my skin, burns covering me too. No! I did it again! She can do the same things I can.

"Psychic!"

I was thrown like a rag doll, hitting the ceiling and flopping back down to the floor... Aaron may have been right... I was hurting a bit... I just got to my feet when I saw her charge toward, raising her hand.

"Danny, moonblast!"

Another blast of energy erupted from my hand and smashed into the female, pushing her back quite a bit. That gave me some time! Think, Danny, think!

"Honey, catch!"

He called me honey- Where did you learn to throw!? I caught it barely with my telekinesis, grabbing it with my hand; it was full heal! I sprayed a good amount of, dissolving the burn marks from my skin. That girl thinks she could ruin my wedding dress, she had another thing coming- Where was she!?

"Shadow ball!"

I didn't need Danny this time, raising the barrier up just in time, stopping the attack against my shield.

"Moonblast!"

Again, I shot a blast of fairy energy, knowing that nothing was really helping. She was a fairy type just like me. That's why she wasn't using any of her fairy attacks. That had no big affect on her, but those burns affected her. I could see her struggle with them, panting a little at the pain. I just had to outlast her.

"Thunderbolt!"

I felt sound-infused pain. My muscles locked up and all I could do was scream in agony. I collapsed to the ground, my muscles twitching on their own. I... I couldn't move very well... She had slowed me down.

"Quick, Danny! Use moonblast!"

"Psychic!"

She smashed me into another wall, pinning me to it, my shocked muscles still twitching on their own. Struggling against her power, I raised my hand barely enough. I knew what to do. Another blast of fairy energy shot forth hitting her right in the chest. She stumbled back loosing concentration. I fell to ground, my breath hard to catch again. I tried to move as quickly as I could to get closer, but my muscles seemed slowed.

"Moonblast!" Diantha shouted, and I looked up in horror, seeing the same energy twirl around her hand.

"Danny, use protect! Hurry!"

I moved as quickly as my electrified muscles could move. It didn't take long though, my hands raising up the barrier. I will not fall. I will win, for Aaron!

It hit hard. Her moonblast was for more trained, far more perfected for a move that I had only used once before this battle. I could feel her power as it washed over my barrier, and I strained to stop it... but it broke... I'm sorry Aaron... Cracks exploded into holes, and I was blown away, sprawled onto my back... I... I couldn't move... My vision was blurred, seeing the female standing there, red burns all over her... She seemed so... tired... I could feel Aaron scoop me up into his arms... Oh, Aaron... I failed... I gripped his arm feebly, my strength weening away. I tried to stay conscious... I was crying... This was his best chance... and I failed him... That full heal was probably his last trick... all his other items used the first time he fought... I had wasted the perfect chance... I'm so sorry...

I saw her fall... The burns, they must have gotten to her, and she collapsed as well... I managed a small smile, which is what I could do... Our match ended in a tie... That didn't matter, though... we had no more pokemon.

"Congratulations!" Diantha's voice rang out, a red light recalling the female gardevoir. The Champion stepped forward, beaming in appreciation, but for what?... Aaron had no more pokemon... Horus and I were his last chance... That's when I looked at Aaron... Why was he smiling- Rac! He wasn't taken out! In all this scuffle, the best chance was only Horus and me, but we weren't the last pokemon! We had done it! I looked at Aaron and the look in his eyes... the happiness I saw... the way they sparkled and gleamed... those blue eyes... they were worth dying for...

I woke up in the pokemon center, only a couple hours later. My eyes fluttered open, looking to the side to see him there... my wonderful husband... holding my hand...The battle had taken its toll on me, but it was worth it...

"Hey, honey. How did you feel?"

He called me honey again... My heart felt thrilled to hear it. I tried to get up to hug him, but I still felt sore... I still couldn't believe it... We... we had done it...

"Whoa, Danny, hold on," my sweet husband said, pushing me gently back down to the soft cushions, "There is something I need to tell you."

His face was so serious. Was something wrong? Did something happen? Oh no! Did... Did I not count as his pokemon!? He destroyed mine before we went to battle the Elite Four... Did I... did I mess everything up?

He took both my hands and looked me in the eyes, the eyes so serious, I couldn't read them very well... What had happened?

"I... I have been saving up money ever since I started out as a pokemon trainer," he told, "I would usually send half to my mom for safe keeping each time I won a battle. I just called my mom to tell her the good news, and she told me... well, I have over a twenty-three million poké."

My heart kind of stopped. That's... That's a lot of money... I've seen him spend money on potions and others items... but that... that could buy over millions of poke balls or thousands of full restores or...

"Do you want to buy a house somewhere?"

I stared at him. I had no words. A house? I never even thought about it. Even after we married, I just imagined us, together, just traveling the expanse of the world, beyond Kalos, like to Unova, where Drasna came from. To settle down, though... the thought of staying in one place... to forget about the adventures... the traveling... to just be with him... my heart was racing... I didn't realize how long we were silent, Aaron looking at me worriedly.

"Danny? Are... are you alright?"

Forget the bruises and sores; I tackled him to the ground and gave him the biggest kisses I could muster. We were going to live in our own house.

They are expensive! I never knew the price of houses. I could only look so many times before I was forced to put the real estate magazine away. I don't know how Aaron did it though, skimming through houses on an application on his holocast. Each time he skimmed through, I saw the most beautiful houses, then nearly had a heart attack looking at the prices. Some were triple of what we were looking for! Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, why was that so hard to find!?

We even asked a real estate agent to find us a house, Aaron paying him some of his winnings from the Pokemon League. We told him what we were looking for, and he pulled up some very pricey options. They were within our limit, but barely. He said we would only pay a little for a loan, but I didn't want us to pay in interest, whatever that was, for such a little amount. I wanted a home that was ours from the start. When he saw my distress, he quietly agreed.

"Winning the Pokemon League may have been easier."

He doesn't really know how to whisper. The real estate agent nearly did a double take when he looked up from his computerized list of houses. I was afraid his jaw was going to hit the floor. He checked out Aaron's identity and was sure his jaw was going to pop. He apologized and offered a special selection of houses, one of which I fell in love with. We went to see it. We looked inside and out. We checked out every room, every little detail. The house sat on a corner of the Santalune Forest, with the city only a few miles away. With a black tiled roof and a beautiful coral red walls, the house seemed hidden amongst the nearby trees. It had a giant living room with an open kitchen, stairs leading up to the three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a sliding door on the first floor leading to the large backyard. It was so wonderful! Then came the best part! Furniture! Aaron lost me within the stores. I just wanted to see them all, the chairs, the tables, the beds! There were times I dragged him all over the place, pointing at different sets of dining tables and living room couches. They just all looked so pretty! Finally, though, we just settled for the simple things, such as a bed, a dining table, and at the end of the day, we sat outside, Aaron sitting on a rocking chair with me on his lap. I sighed in content, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat humming into my ear... we had a home... a place to call our own... and the male I was with, this sexy, gentle human, made me feel like the luckiest wife ever. Alone, I could protect him and he could protect me, but together, we achieved so much more. As the sun started to set and the chirping of flying pokemon calmed down, I looked into those eyes, those eyes I could lose myself in forever, and he smiled down at me, that sort of dreamy smile that said he regretted none of his decisions. I giggled and hid my face in his chest, unable to meet that adorable sight. With just the gentlest touch, though, he pushed my chin up, making me look into those ocean-blue eyes again. My hand wrapped the one under my chin, which spread over my cheek, pulling me into the softest kiss, a delicate touch that said a thousand things. His hand then stroked down my cheek, down my shoulder and chest and rested on my hip, and I shivered from it, that slight feel of his hand passing across my skin. Our tongues met again, touching just so gently against one another, stroking one another in peace. All those adventures were left in the past. Our international journey has come to an end. Our journey in life, though, has just begun in our little house at the edge of the forest. We broke our kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you, honey."

A blush rushed against my cheeks. I loved it when he called me honey.

** So they live happily ever after, or at least until the next drama of life comes around the corner. As for now, I'll go ahead and start of a request I got. Hopefully it turns out just as good. :)**


End file.
